


Mistakes Help Us Grow

by floatinglanterns



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Spoilers, Character Study, F/M, Post-Ant-Man (2015), no spoilers for the credit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatinglanterns/pseuds/floatinglanterns
Summary: Hope soon realised that opening her heart to the idea of being a family wouldn’t be a bad thing, it could actually make her feel a part of so much more.Set over time between Ant-Man and pre Ant-Man and the Wasp end credits. A look into Hope and her relationship with the Lang's.





	Mistakes Help Us Grow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me experimenting with writing these characters, so I'm easing myself in gently trying to get into their mind-sets. Hope has always been interesting to me, and seeing her shine in AMATW made me want to write her even more!

Hope had never been one to interact with children. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them or never wanted to be near them, but it was more a case of her not being able to talk to them. She never knew what to say or how to get on their level in a conversation. When she was a small child herself she was the exact same, preferring intelligent conversations with her parents over going to friends’ houses after school.

She’d never considered herself to be good with children, that was until she was introduced to Cassie. 

She remembered meeting her for the first time. Scott had brought her over to the Pym house one Saturday. Hope had been reluctant to let her into the lab, but Scott convinced her that Cassie was responsible. Indeed, she was. Hope could tell she’d had deep conversations with Scott about the tech of the suits and how they worked, she understood it all and recited it back to Hope like it was nothing. She got to see Hope’s suit that was in development and she’d made comments about how cool it was, especially the wings. That made Hope smile and she felt pride over the young girls’ praise.

Cassie became a frequent guest at the Pym/van Dyne household. Hope had even begun to teach her basic fighting skills that she absolutely nailed every time. Hope found herself able to converse with her so easily and the intelligent conversations between them flowed so naturally. It was like she was talking to a younger version of herself. Cassie would create scenarios for them to act out and most of them featured her and Hope working together to take down Scott. Hope found herself letting loose around them and she found herself having fun for the first time since before the loss of her mother.

She began to grow out her hair and wear less business suits in honour of this new improved Hope. One that was still a smart scientist at work but could come home, sink into Scott’s arms, and forget any troubles the day had caused her. Her and Scott would train a few days a week, their minds began to work as one and their moves became in sync. It was clear that soon they’d be able to work together to be the best team they could be, putting their training to good use. At night she’d sleep in the comfort of his arms, his hand wrapped firmly around her waist and his face pressed into the back of her neck. For the first time in forever, she was content.

Then Scott and Germany happened, and Hope found herself not only missing Scott, but missing Cassie too. 

Reuniting with Scott hadn’t been easy, he’d left a hole in her heart caused by betrayal and Hope was too stubborn to listen to what he had to say. The moment she heard about his involvement with The Avengers she’d felt sick. Leaving them was one thing, especially in the middle of training, but putting them at risk was another. One she’d never thought she’d be able to get over. That being said, she had never stopped caring about him, and not a day went by where she didn’t think of him.

Now everything was so different, yet so the same. His lips felt the same way against hers as they had years prior, but the way she felt in her heart was completely different. Time apart had made her realise how much she loved him. She may never have openly said it to him, but now that was all she could feel when she was in his presence. Adoration and pure love consumed her, something she was hardly used to. 

Telling him she loved him had been a huge development. Three weeks had flown by and the whirlwind of finding her mother again had since past. She was still getting used to having her there to talk to. She got to talk to her about Scott and how she felt about him. She’d also opened up to her own mother about Cassie and how she was scared how much she was falling for her. Janet had explained how she worried having a daughter would impact her, especially being a superhero, but that didn’t matter because there was an unbreakable bond that made it all worth it. Janet would have done anything to save Hope, much alike Scott would do for Cassie. Hope soon realised that opening her heart to the idea of being a family wouldn’t be a bad thing, it could actually make her feel a part of so much more. 

She hadn’t planned on it coming out then, but it did. They both sat on the floor of the living room, their backs resting up against the back of the couch. A movie was on but neither were paying much attention because they were talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Scott’s head had since fell into Hope’s lap, her fingers brushing through his hair. She traced her fingers down she side of his face, across his cheeks and over his lips. A smile appeared on her lips as she really took a look at him.

“What?” He said, smiling up at her.

“I just really love you.”

It shocked Scott to hear her saying it aloud, but instead of making a ‘finally you said it’ joke, he leaned up and kissed her.

“I love you too,” he said whilst pulling away briefly.

Hours later they lay in bed, Hope tucked into Scott’s side. Clothes discarded on the floor and content looks on their faces. They were doing what they did best, talking and then listening to the other speak. They didn’t want to sleep, only enjoy each other’s presence.

“I see a lot of Cassie in you,” Scott said. “I told her that, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you.”

“You haven’t,” she smiled to herself. “Why? What are the similarities?” 

She knew it herself but wanted to hear Scott’s take. She expected him to talk about how Cassie was into the tech like she was or how Cassie was quickly becoming a skilled fighter for her age. Except, that wasn’t what he said.

“Not only is she smart and tough like you,” he began. “She also has this look that she gives me, there’s actually two of them. There’s a look that she gives me when she’s mad at me, that one I get a lot when I cheat at monopoly.”

Hope chuckled, “I knew you were a cheater!”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he said, receiving a glare from her. “Then there’s a look she gives me when she believes that I can do anything. A look of encouragement and pride that makes me feel like I can take on the world. You give me an almost identical look sometimes.”

Her heart grew as she listened to his words. She knew that look because he gave her the exact same one too. 

“You also give me the angry one a lot too but, you know... I always deserve that one.” They both let out a laugh and Hope settled herself against his chest, her arm reaching up to take it’s designated place in his hair, a gesture he’d grown fond of. “She really loves you, Cassie I mean, she admires you. She doesn’t stop talking about you, and when you’re not around she asks where you are.”

Never in a million years would Hope have considered herself to be a role model figure to a young girl, but here she was, a child looking up to her, and it felt good. 

“I love her too. She’s really special Scott, you guys did a great job with her.”

“Mostly Maggie. I wasn’t there for a lot of it,” he sighed. “I’m done with letting her down.”

“You’ve never let her down Scott. She loves you with everything she has, anyone can see that. You’ve been the best dad you can be. Everything you’ve ever done has been for her, that doesn’t change because you make a few mistakes. Even those mistakes had her best interest in mind. You’re her hero.”

Scott’s arm tightened back around her waist, pulling her a tiny bit closer to him. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and as he pulled back, he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Broke into our house,” Hope smirked.

“Best mistake I ever made.”


End file.
